Hetalia's Gakuen
by LOLMFAO
Summary: Lee Uang?" "Lee Wang!" Hetalia's Gakuen Chapters 6 update!
1. Hetalia's Gakuen 1!

Summary: baca aja, tapi jangan lupa review

Disklemer: om Hidekaz Himaruya sangat amat teramat pelit sehingga tidak memberikan APH kepadaku T_T –dilempar ke jurang-

Warning: OOC –_tetep_-, _genderswitch_-_lagi_-. Sekarang England yang jadi korban _genderswitch_ saya kufufu...

* * *

_Hetalia's Gakuen_, dimana para negara yang diwakilkan oleh orang-orang –yang menurut author dan tentu saja semua **maniak** atau **fans** **hetalia** di belahan bumi lainnya- bersifat agak aneh dan _autis_ (_author digiles tank Russia sama __**Hidekaz-sensei**_). Ya ya, tapi seaneh dan seautis apapun sifat mereka, kita tetap menyukai **Axis Powers Hetalia**. Kok jadi ngelantur gini? Kembali ke _Behalemoth_, eh cerita.

Saat itu, iya saat itu emang apa lagi? (_author kebanyakan bacot, udah langsung baca aja_) seperti biasa **trio kwek-kwek**: _America, Prussia, dan Austria_ lagi ngobrol di kantin. Kagak elit untuk ukuran _business people_, tapi elit untuk ukuran anak sekolah, apalagi kalau yang kantongnya sangat pas-pasan. Dianjurkan nongkrong disini, tapi jangan lupa bayar kalau gak mau dijadikan buronan kelas kakap sama ibu kantin.

"Huaaa, Austria, America!!" teriak Prussia sambil menangis ala _anime style_ dan memasang pose ibu-ibu hamil _desperate_ bingung cari tempat yang enak untuk brojolin bayi di hutan gelap nan mengerikan dengan back sound suara jangkrik lagi boker. "Gue pengen punya pacar!"

America dan Austria langsung menutup kuping menggunakan _headset _yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Seperti sebuah pepatah: _Ibarat sayur tanpa gula, _eh _siapkan payung sebelum England ngamuk_. Ingat itu selalu, dijamin anda akan tersesat dalam perjalanan mencari nyamuk. "Sama aja kali pak." kata America dan Austria berbarengan, kompak.

"Huhuhu..." Prussia nangis-nangis bawang putih -_bosen bawang bombay mulu_-.

"Aku tahu penderitaanmu kok Prussia," kata America. "Tapi ga usah SE-LEBAY itu dong pak, sakit kuping gue dengernya!!" teriaknya pas di telinga Prussia.

Sebuah jitakan panas ala Prussia yang agung –_halah_- mendarat di kepala America. "Suaramu itu gak sekseh, sakit kuping gue dengernya!"

"Halah, kek suara lu sekseh-sekseh aja..."

"Kurang ajar lu!!!"

Teng teng, America vs Prussia ronde ke 45 untuk hari ini dimulai.

"Sudah, sudah... Jangan kelahi, malu tuh dilihat ibu kantin." kata Austria sambil ngelirik-ngelirik genit ngasih sinyal 'nanti kasih saya minuman gratis lagi ya bu'.

"Ibu kantin, ibu kantin! Bilang aja lu naksir dia!" Prussia nyolot sambil masang pose bosan.

"Nggak! Gue sama Ibu kantin itu hampir jadian tau EH gue gak jadian apalagi naksir sama dia!" Austria malu setengah mati.

"Curang lu Austria nyolong start duluan!!!" America ikut-ikutan ngebacot.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Pak Saskay alias Pak Ayam Goreng pake Saos (_panggilan sayang penuh kasih dari murid tercinta_) panggilan sayang para murid-murid tercinta guru BK tergalak se-dunia **Hetalia **dan **Naruto** datang melintasi TKP pertarungan berdarah tiga negara malang yang sebentar lagi akan digiring ke ruang BK, dan bukan surga tempat para cewek sekseh berkumpul.

"Hei kalian! Bukannya belajar malah nongkrong di kantin!" bentak pak Saskay galak, tapi belum cukup ngebuat trio kwek-kwek mengkeret. Wong mother Russia aja lebih galak dari ini kok! Pandangannya ituh loh, bisa membuat bayi yang tadinya merengek-rengek langsung pipis ditempat karena ketakutan setengah matek.

"Bosen pak! Gurunya, Pak Oro -guru Biologi Hetalia's Gakuen- ngajarnya jorok!" kata Prussia sambil ngemut lolipop nyolong dari Austria saat dia lengah.

"Harusnya kalian seneng dong! Kan pak Oro ngajarnya jorok!"

"Ya kalau jorok yang 'itu' sih seneng pak, tapi ini jorok yang dimaksud Prussia (toel-toel kepala Prussia) itu jilet-jilet ular yang abis boker pak!" ucap America. Ekspresi mukanya berubah dari ekspresi muka mesum jadi jijay setengah hidup.

"Terus, terus..." sambung Austria. "Kita juga disuruh ngebantu proses lahiran ular kobranya yang udah lima puluh tahun gak mandi..."

"Oh.." tiba-tiba muka Pak Saskay berubah dari galak menjadi pengertian. "Tapi teteup aja kalian harus diseret ke ruang BK."

"Yah Bapak..." Austria memelas. "Bapak kan baek, cakep, imut, pinter, so kami ga usah dibawa ke ruang BK ya pak?"

"Gak ada! Ayo cepat ke ruang BK!!" dengan tanpa berprikeprusiaan, prikeamerikaan, prikeaustriaan, dan tentu saja priayamgorengpakesaos, trio kwek-kwek diseret ke ruang BK untuk dihukum, diadili, dan dikitik-kitik sampai ngompol. Kalau bisa sih, sampai mimpi basah juga.

* * *

"Guru sialan..." umpat America sambil megangin perutnya yang kesakitan gara-gara dikitik-kitik lima orang disaat yang berbarengan. Sampai-sampai jalannya ngesot karena efek sakit perut luar biasa nan tak tertahankan gara-gara kitik-kitik keroyokan sialan itu.

Tapi dibandingkan dengan Prussia dan Austria, ia masih mending. Prussia dikitik-kitik oleh sepuluh orang karena kebanyakan nyolot dan ngebacot yang nggak perlu, hingga harus dirawat di RS Hetalia karena keabisan oksigen dan gula darah yang menukik tajam menyebabkan penyakit kelebihan gula darah yang kita tau bernama diabetasol (_itu sih nama produk_). Kalau Austria sih, dikitik-kitik oleh tujuh orang gara-gara kebanyakan bacot soal _Beethoven_, _Chopin_, _Mozart_ dan musik kebanggaannya. Ga nyambung kan? Emang.

America merasakan rasa iri luar biasa yang membara dalam hatinya. Ya iyalah, kan Prussia dirawat di rumah sakit yang terkenal dengan susterwati yang cantik dan susterwan yang tidak cantik. Oh ya, jangan lupakan kuntilanak berbagai warna dari jembatan Cassanova –_emang ada?_-yang terkenal cantik (bajunya) dan seksi (giginya) yang suka nyasar ke RS Hetalia. Kan bisa aja dia macarin salah satu dari susterwan itu! Oke, ngawur.

"Udah ah, gue mau tidur aja." America mengesotkan dirinya ke arah kamarnya yang hanya berjarak 0,5 milimeter lagi dari posisi dia sekarang.

Saat America membuka pintunya, dia kaget setengah mati. Bukan kamarnya yang berantakan, bungkus burger bertebaran dimana-mana, pizza di pojokan kamar yang berusia dua minggu, jaket bomber lima bulan ga dicuci dan hal-hal yang bisa membuat emakmu sport jantung terus pingsan ditempat, terus dilariin ke RSJ, bergabung sama para pasien sakit ati, tapi sebuah kamar berwarna ijo, rapi, kinclong tanpa sampah apa pun, dan... sejak kapan ada bendera inggrisnya?! Dan, dan... Kok mirip kamar cewek ya?

"Siapa kamu?"

"Hah?"

* * *

Inilah akibatnya jika anda mendengar lagu _Pub & Go_, _Hamburger Street_ dan lagu klasik. Oke, review sangat diterima. Semakin banyak anda mereview, semakin cepat saya mengudpate fanfic saya. _Hetalia's Radio_ mungkin _hiatus_ untuk sementara karena saya kehabisan ide pertanyaan dan sedikitnya review.

Saya juga lupa kalau ada tamu dari Naruto O_O. Hahaha...

Btw, tempat nge-download game _Hetalia's Gakue_n itu dimana sih?

Kalau gak keberatan, cari+add fb saya:** Aaron William Zentgraft **–author langsung digorok karena kebanyakan bacot+promosi-.


	2. Hetalia's Gakuen 2!

Summary: "Siapa kamu?" "Hah?"

Disklemer: Punya papah saya!!! -_lari-lari kek anak autis_- Punya PAPA SAYAH!!–_dilempar ke Grand Canyon_-

Warning: _OOC_ –_tetep_- Gaje. Ga nyambung.

Don't like don't read.

RnR?

No flame!

* * *

"Siapa kamu?"

"Hah?"

"Siapa kamu?"

"Haaah....??" America cengo, persis mirip orang idiot.

"Hhh... SIAPA KAMU, BEGO?!" teriak orang itu super kenceng. America menduga sepertinya tadi pagi dia sarapan pake toa siangnya makan megaphone. Hm, (gak) masuk akal.

"Gue?" dengan dodolnya America menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Gue America, lo siapa? Monyet sirkus sebelah akademi? Atau mbak-mbak (banci) salon langganan France?"

Plakkk!!!!!

"Ih, gak sopan!" kata orang yang ternyata bergender perempuan/_woman_/cewek/_girl_ tersebut. "Gue England, murid baru disini!"

"England?" America makin cengo. "England itu apa sih? Kota di pedalaman Afrika ya?"

"Bukaaan idiot!!" cewek yang ngaku-ngakunya bernama England itu gregetan menanggapi America yang terkenal keidiotannya di seluruh Hetalia's Gakuen. "Afrika itu koloni gue!! Gue itu mantan motherland lu!!!!"

"Motherland? Iggy, maksud lu? Yang punya alis super tebel dan raja dari rajanya tsundere?" America baru konek. Maklum, koneksi lagi lambat, suka diskonek di waktu-waktu genteng.

Cewek itu ngangguk-ngangguk. "Eh dia gak tsundere tauk!"

"Bukannya England cowok ya?" America noel-noel kepala England versi cewek. "Kok ini cewek?"

"Iggy itu bokap gue." kata England versi cewek, mukanya yang tadinya jutek setengah mampus sekarang berubah sumringah, layaknya Spongebob yang lagi maen bareng ubur-ubur en Petrik, solmet sesama idiot abadinya. "Dia pensiun jadi negara dan berubah menjadi bajak laut, profesi sekaligus hobi lamanya. Karena gak ada yang mau jadi England, akhirnya gue deh satu-satunya anak papa hubungan tak halalnya dengan Sir Victorieaaa XIII yang ngegantiin papa!"

"Oh..." America ngangguk-ngangguk. "Jadi lu anaknya? Pantes mirip."

"Cantik kaan...?" katanya sok imut sambil pasang pose-pose norak mirip pose model Bobokep.

"Nggak, biasa aja tuh. Sama jeleknya seperti bokapnya." balas America sambil ngupil.

Plakk!!! Kompryang!!! Gedebuk! Gubrak! Meong?! Moo...!!

"Hwaaa!! Ampuuuun maakkk!!!"

"RASAIIIIN INI DASAR COWOK BEGO GAK TAU CARA MEMPERLAKUKAN CEWEKKK!!!"

* * *

"Anaknya England sialan, England kurang ajar, Pak Ayamgorengpakesaos br*ngsek, cewek barbar, fvck!" umpat America tiada henti. Emang dasarnya America sering kena sial, setelah dikitik-kitik oleh lima orang, digampar sama anaknya England, udah gitu dapat bonus tabokan satu asrama cewek karena dikira tukang intip kolektor pakaian luar (??).

"Nee... America?" Seorang cewek manis berkulit sawo matang dengan rambut hitam legam panjang menyapanya dan mendekatinya.

"Nesia~ Aku kangen!!" seru America dan langsung memeluk cewek tersebut.

"Lepaskan!" teriak cewek itu sambil memberontak meminta dilepas.

"Iya iya..." America melepas pelukannya (tentu saja sambil manyun dan ngomong 'huuu...' dalam ati, takut digebuk Nesia yang karate ban hitam).

"Mukamu kenapa? Kok lebam-lebam gitu??" tanya Indonesia menunjuk salah lebam berwarna ungu-biru menjijikkan yang nemplok di muka America.

"Habis diketek-ketek eh dikitik-kitik Pak Sasgay, digampar sama England sama ditabok satu asrama cewek..." jawab America sambil sesenggukan lebay. Maunya sih menarik simpati Indonesia tapi malah menarik tatapan jijik spesial Indonesia.

"Oh.. Mau kuantar ke kamar?" Indonesia menawarkan bantuannya.

America yang tadi menunjukkan gejala 5L: Lemas, Lesu, Letih, Lunglai, dan Laper menjadi semangat dan antusias kembali –_efek Indonesia XD_-. "Ke kamarmu?!"

"Bukan, ke kamar pak kepsek." jawab Indonesia ngaco. "Ke kamar Canada, minta diobati. Eh Canada itu siapa sih? Aku cuma tau namanya. Kamu tau mukanya gak?"

"Aku juga lupa mukanya kek apa..." America cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"America?"

"Ya, Nesia-chan?"

"Dasar... Bego!"

Plakk!!

"Adaww!!!"

* * *

"Ya Tuhan, apa salah gue bolak-balik digebukin? Sama Nesia-chan yang super kiyut itu, ditambah anak England sialan plus anak asrama cewek barbar pula, huhuhu..." kata America sambil menangis anime style. "Apa Tuhan membenciku ya? Apa karena aku kemaren nyolong lolipop Norway, letusin balonnya Finland, blah blah blah..."

"Udah ah capek gue, gue mau ke kamarnya Canada aja, siapa tau dia ngebolehin gue nginep (lagi)."

Setelah ngesot 970 jam dalam waktu alien dari mars dan 16 menit waktu makhluk bumi yang keren sekaligus dodol dan beberapa juga autis, akhirnya America nyampe di depan pintu kamar adik kembarnya yang sering dilupakan dan_ invisible, _saking invisible-nya tangan kita bisa nembus ke wajahnya loh!

Tanpa ngetok pintu terlebih dahulu (_dasar gak tau sopan santun!_) America langsung nyosor masuk. _Ini kan kamar adek gue, gak papa dong kalo gue masuk tanpa permisi, kasi sajen, ketok pintu, dan blah blah blah..._ pikir America tengil.

Saat pintu dibuka, jeng jeeeng....

America cuma bisa mangap.

Canada lagi ciuman dengan sangat amat teramat –_oke lebay_- bergairah dengan... SEYCHELLES?!

"America?!" seru Canada kaget seperlima mati. Seychelles langsung sembunyi dibalik selimut beruang kutubnya Canada, malu euy!

"A..." America lagi-lagi cuma bisa mangap. Dia aja belum pernah ciuman kok! "Apa-apaan kau Canada? Darimana kamu belajar yang seperti itu? Gue aja belum bisa eh pernah, kok lo udah bisa eh pernah?! Diajarin Papa Washington ya???"

"Bukan," Canada menggeleng malu-malu. "Dari video bokep kakak."

Sepertinya hari ini ia harus menyembunyikan video-video bokepnya di tempat yang tersembunyi. Sekarang juga. Sebelum Papa Washington tidak mengakuinya sebagai anak karena merusak kepolosan Canada. Atau yang lebih parahnya lagi, gak boleh makan hamburger selamanya. Tidak, itu bencanaaaa..!

"Okay, gue balik ke kamar, kalian berdua lanjutin aja ya... Bye bye!" kata America sambil nyengir-nyengir najong terus langsung ngibrit.

Braak!

Pintu ditutup and ladies and gentleman, acara masih berlanjut huehehe –_narator senyum-senyum mesu_m-.

"Anjriit... Pulang nanti langsung gue umpetin tuh video bokep di kamar Prussia. Atau di kamar Ausria atau Russia aja ya?" gumam America.

Saat ngesot di koridor –_ingat America masih ga bisa jalan dengan benar, harus ngesot, ngerangkak baru jalan normal dan penyakitnya makin parah setelah dikitik-kitik lima orang, digampar anaknya England, blah blah blah dan kejadian sial sekaligus sadis lainnya, tapi gak disebutkan karena fic ini bisa naik ke rate M_- dia bertemu lagi dengan orang yang dianggapnya musuh bebuyutannya, anaknya England alias England versi cewek...

"Hooo... Berani-beraninya kau menampakkan muka jelekmu di hadapanku setelah pertarungan yang cuma ada dikit darahnya!" seru America sengit.

"Lu juga, dasar muka plastik!" balas England versi cewek a.k.a anak England gak kalah sengitnya.

"Muka gue asli, man!" kata America menahan amarah. "Daripada lu, alis tebel jelek..."

"Diam lu, _freak_!"

"Lu juga diem, _B*tch_!!!"

"Rasain ini! _Brittanian Beam_!!"

"_Hamburger attack_!"

Dan sodara-sodara sekalian, terjadilah pertarungan America vs England seperti perang revolusi, tapi bedanya disini gak ada hujan, gak ada serdadu tentara, ada Cincawh Lawrah, dan menyebabkan sekolah rugi $7 Milyar karena merobohkan patung sekseh Roman Empire, kepsek disana. Oke, ga nyambung dan gaje berat.

**Kalau gue bilang masih bersambung ya bersambung!!! **

Buset, fic ini hampir nyerempet ke arah rate M =_|||. Ampuni sayaaa...!! –_sujud mohon ampun_-. Oh ya saya baru tau kalau ada doujin rate M namanya '**Radio's Start**' pairnya EnglandxFem! America tapi sayangnya endingnya EnglandxAmerica. Mirip sama pair '_Hetalia's Radio' _!Hehehe.

**Lind-WanijimA**:"Buat Mattgasm-san..."

**Japan: **"_Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu_"

**US&UK&Canada&Australia**: "_Happy birthday..!_"

**Indonesia**: "_Selamat ulang tahun.._"

**Russia**: "_S Dnem Rozhdeniya kol kol kol..._"

**Netherlands: **"_Hartelijk gefeliciteerd_!!!"

**Germany**: "_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_"

**France**: "_Joyeux anniversaire_"

**South and North Italy**:** "**_Buon compleanno, neee~!_"

**China**: "_Maaf telat, aru *bows_*

Secepatnya saya akan mengupdate fanfic ini, dan mendongeng kalian semua dengan cerita gaje saya *nyengir*

**Omake atau apalah namanya **

"America?"

"Ya, Nesia-chan?"

"Aku..." kata Indonesia malu-malu anak kucing. "Aku suka kamu, dari dulu aku cinta kamu. Perasaanku ini gak bohong, suwer dweh!"

"Aku juga Nesia... Tapi bukankah kamu punya Netherlands? Gimana dong?"

"Netherlands? Lupakan saja! Buang ke laut biar dimakan sama hiu!" jawab Indonesia sadis sambil ngejilat _dagger_ yang tadi dipinjamnya dari Belarus.

**-Di balik tembok tempat Igiko (England versi cewek) dan Netherlands sembunyi- **

"Grrr.... Nesiaa~ Kok tega-teganya kamu mencampakkanku yang jelas-jelas lebih yahud ketimbang America yang super gembrot itu???" Netherland nangis-nangis bawang putih, bawang merah, bawang bombay, Ibu tiri dan bambang (satu paket maan!) sambil gigit-gigitin baju Igiko.

"Nesia sialan, seenaknya saja main tembak gebetan orang!!!"Igiko ngeluarin tongkat sihir ayahnya.

"Apaan tuh?" Netherlands nunjuk tongkat sihir yang dipegang Igiko.

"Anak monyet."

"Oh. Kukira -piiip-, -piiiip-, -piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip."

"Dasar mesum lo."

* * *

Footnote (catatan kaki bau): Buat Bang France, jangan bunuh saya karena masangin Seychelles sama Canada -_kabur_-.


	3. New teacher, new girlfriend?

**Summary: **Hetalia's Gakuen tepatnya kelas X IPA I kedatangan guru batu sok misterius. Siapakah dia? Apakah dia France bugil yang akan memeluk semua cewek yang ada di kelas, Holy Roman Empire yang pake eggrang supaya tinggi atau malah pembunuh bayaran yang diperintahkan Roman Empire untuk menarik pajak ke setiap negara?

**Disklemer: Axis Powers Hetalia emang punya Bang Himaruya, tapi Belarus dan Brittanian Angel tetap punya saya –shot-**

**Warning: **OOC-_tetep-_, gaje? so pasti.

Don't like? Don't read

* * *

Di taman belakang Hetalia's Gakuen yang kereeen banget –_lebay_- trio kwek-kwek lagi ngumpul dalam rangka makan mi ayam dan ngupil berjamaah seperti biasa.

"Kalian, _grumble grumble _udah nemu _grumble grumble _gebetan baru?" tanya America dengan mulut penuh mi ayam rasa burger. Emang ada? Hanya kucing tetangga sebelah yang tau resepnya –_lha?_-

Austria dan Prussia menoleh ke arah America dengan mulut yang sama-sama penuh dengan mi ayam. "Udah."

"Siapa?" America nanya lagi, matanya menatap tajam Prussia dan Austria yang keringat dingin kayak maling ayam yang mau diarak keliling kampung.

"Hungary." jawab Austria malu-malu bulldog.

"Belarus!!" teriak Prussia kegirangan kayak anak kecil lima tahun yang dikasih gulali se-truk.

America dan Austria menatap Prussia dengan tatapan tak percaya dan mulut menganga penuh mi ayam. Hampir saja gerombolan lalat laper memasuki mulut mereka berdua, tetapi dengan tangkasnya America mengalihkan gerombolan lalat laper dengan foto bugil Queen Sendok, ratu dari ratunya lalat yang doyan grogotin kayu ulin.

"SUMPEH LO?!"

Prussia ngangguk-ngangguk kayak ayam mabok. "Belarus kan cantik, manis, imut pula... Belarus, _come to_ Prussia~ Dijamin lo gak akan menderita!"

"Tapi kan Prussia..." Austria bergidik ngeri. "Dia itu sadis bin psikopat loh, Russia aja sampe nangis kejer gara-gara dia..." Austria sengaja menekankan pada kata 'sadis, psikopat, dan Russia aja sampe nangis kejer'.

"Peduli amat!" kata Prussia setengah berteriak. "Yang penting gue suka dia dan akan mendapatkan dia bagaimanapun caranya dan gak akan ada satu pun yang bisa menghalangi gue untuk mendapatkannya!" Semangat Prussia langsung berkobar, sampai-sampai mata merah pemuda albino tersebut semakin merah kayak kebakar api kompor.

"Hebat." Austria tepok tangan plus tepok kaki.

"Itu baru namanya semangat anak muda, nak!!" America nangis bahagia ala _anime style_ sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Prussia. Mirip orang beralis tebal norak yang suka pake suit ketat berwarna ijo yang juga gak kalah noraknya, punya gigi kinclong ala iklan pepsodent dan gaya '_peace_' mirip America, tapi siapa ya? Hmm... Lupa.

_**Meanwhile **_

**Gai: **"Achoo!!!"

**Lee: **"Sensei kenapa? Flu?"_ –nyodorin lap warna putih yang barusan dipake ngelap ingus monyet dan sigung- _

**Gai: **-_ngelap idung pake lap bekas ngelap ingus monyet dan sigung yang diodorin Lee_- (**SFX**: Sroot!!) "Sepertinya begitu. Tapi gue rasa ada yang ngomongin gue deh."

**Lee: **-_muka mupeng plus penasaran_- "Siapa Sensei?! Beritahu aku!!"

**Gai: **"Gak tao."

**Neji: **"Hei orang-orang bodoh! Kapan latihannya dimulai?"

**Gai+Lee: **-_tonjok Neji sampai mukanya bonyok ga berbentuk_-

_**Back to Scenes **_

"Iyalah, Prussia gitu loh!" Prussia membusungkan dadanya. Kalau membusungkan perut namanya busung lapar dong.

Tiba-tiba lagunya Caramelldansen diputar, tandanya anak-anak harus masuk kelas. Tapi sebelum masuk, mereka diwajibkan caramelldansen berjamaah. Kalo ditanya alasannya sih supaya anak-anak olahraga dan tetep semangat. Tapi bukannya bikin semangat, malah bikin muntah. Makanya gak heran kalau toilet sekolah sekolah selalu penuh oleh anak-anak yang ngantri mau muntah karena abis makan langsung joget caramelldansen dua puluh menit. Trio kwek-kwek sih gak perlu ngantri panjang-panjang cuma buat muntah, kan udah sedia ember untuk muntah yang telah disiapkan jauh hari. Oh ya, setelah muntah jangan lupa muntahannya itu di daur ulang, siapa tau bisa dimakan di istirahat kelima. Itung-itung gendutin badan.

Cara daur ulangnya asal lo tau karena lo ga tau makanya gue kasitau muntahannya tinggal di taruh di tempat yang bertuliskan gede-gede "**TEMPAT DAUR ULANG SEGALA MACAM**". Biarkan selama 47, 9875369 menit, dijamin makanan yang anda muntahkan kembali seperti semula.

Kok jadi ngelantur gini? Lanjut.

"Siapa sih yang nyiptain bel ini? Norak, kerenan dikit nape." gerutu Austria disela-sela nari caramelldansen sambil pake nekomimi yang tadi diberikan oleh Hungary (tentu saja dengan ancaman 'jika kau tak memakainya akan kubunuh kau dengan frying pan keramatku, ohoho').

"Kepsek kita yang paling sekseh di jagat Hetalia, Roman Empire." jawab America sambil mengutuk kepsek dalam ati.

Prussia cengengesan. "Tapi kan lumayan buat olahraga."

"Olahraga mbahmu!" sembur Austria. "Kita jadi sering muntah-muntah dan diare kagak jelas gara-gara ini tau!"

"Ya sabar pak, ga usah esmosi begitu kale." kata Prussia manyun.

Setelah dua puluh menit yang menegangkan, mengerikan, menyedihkan, mengharukan, melelahkan dan meng-meng lainnya yang emang sengaja dilebaykan oleh author akhirnya tarian caramelldansen laknat tersebut berakhir dengan seperti yang telah dijelaskan author di paragraf sebelumnya, muntah sekaligus diare gak jelas.

Selesai bermuntah dan berdiare ria, anak-anak kelas X IPA I (kelasnya trio kwek-kwek) duduk dengan anteng di tempatnya masing-masing, menunggu guru ekonomi mereka, Pak Kakuzu.

Tapi bukannya guru yang mereka sendiri sangat ga diharapkan datang, malah orang yang paling ga diharapkan untuk datang sedunia yang datang. YA! Dialah Roman Empire, kepala sekolah kita yang (ngakunya) paling sekseh di jagat Hetalia!!!

Kontan mood anak-anak yang tadinya jelek makin jelek karena orang yang telah membuat mereka menderita selama 12 tahun datang dan cengengesan ga jelas. Tak ada rasa berdosa sedikitpun di mukanya yang telah dipasang se-inosen mungkin, yang membuat anak-anak sekelas ingin menimpuknya rame-rame pake kaos kaki busuk yang belum sempet dicuci saking busuk baunya di Hetalia's Gakuen Laundry.

"Siang anak-anak! Bagaimana kabar kalian?? Baeek?" sapa Roman Empire seramah mungkin.

"Buruk pak!" teriak anak-anak kompak. Prussia paling kenceng teriaknya. Dia hampir ngelemparin sepatu baunya yang udah sepuluh tahun gak dicuci. Untung saja Austria dan America dapat menenangkan Prussia yang lagi kalap kayak ikan kakap.

"Ehm, jadi anak-anak kita kedatangan guru baru." kata Roman Empire sok bijak, pake acara berdeham segala pula, ckck. "Dia adalah orang yang lumayan terkenal di blantika –ceilah bahasanya!- musik Hetalia. Hayoo tebak siapa dia?"

Anak-anak sweatdrop. Ni kepsek kok doyan banget ya main tebak-tebakan? Makin mirip author aja.

"Gak tau paak!!" teriak Prussia yang (lagi-lagi) kalap. Austria dan America udah males nenangin Prussia. Biarkanlah dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Jangan-jangan dia Konishi Katsuyuki, seiyuu gw yaa?" tebak America geer.

Roman Empire geleng-geleng kayak babi celeng.

"Chester Bennington? Mike Shinoda? Jay Z? Rihanna?"

"Ngaco lo. Yang bener itu Konishi Katsuyuki seiyuu gue!"

"Dibilang bukan ya bukan, baka!"

"YA JADI SIAPA DONG PAK? KEBANYAKAN BACOT LO CEPETAN KASIH TAU GUE SEBELUM GUE GIGIT LO!!!!" tereak Prussia dengan tidak sabaran, kesel setengah mampus sama Roman Empire.

"Iya, iya, bawel lo." gumam Roman Empire. "Oi kamu, sini masuk!"

Seorang bertudung hitam memasuki kelas. Wajahnya gak kelihatan karena ketutupan tudung hitam yang dipakainya. Badannya tegap dengan tinggi kira-kira 179 cm, hampir setinggi Russia. Saat dia jalan kedengaran bunyi sreek, sreek, sreek, kayak kain diseret gitu. Ehm, jangan-jangan dia keturunan suster ngepot. Iihh.. atuuuut~!

"SIAPA KAU?!" teriak Prussia (lagi) sambil ngacungin jari tengahnya ke arah orang sok misterius tersebut.

"Dia ini guru baru kalian smua." Roman Empire nepok-nepok punggung guru sok misterius tersebut lalu ngibrit takut dilempar sepatu 'ajaib'nya Prussia.

Anak-anak cuma ber'ohh..' ria.

Prussia menatap guru sok misterius tersebut dengan tatapan membunuh. "Pak, cepat tunjukkan dirimu sebelum gue potong-potong mayat lo dan gue jadikan makan malam bulldog gue." ia mengasah pisau yang tadi dicolongnya dari dapur kamar Lithuania.

"Prussia makin lama makin mirip Belarus..." bisik America.

"Udah gue duga, ini pasti efek pdkt sama Belarus! Atuut...!" balas Austria (tentunya sambil bisik-bisik juga).

Tiba-tiba suara cekikan suster keramas terdengar dan America berani bersumpah guru mereka yang baru adalah salah satu teman 'imajinasi' mantan motherland-nya, siapa tuh namanya? Eng... ing... eng... Oh ya England a.k.a Iggy, bokapnya si Igiko, raja dari rajanya tsundere.

"Sabar dulu anak muda!" kata guru itu sambil ngacungin tangannya, persis kayak buronan kelas kakap ketangkep polisi. "Semua itu ada waktunya!"

Prussia naik darah. Karena udah gak sabar dia langsung menerjang guru sok misterius yang malang –eh malang nama kota- tersebut hingga guru itu terjungkal. Tanpa basa-basi Prussia langsung merobek jubah dan topeng yang ia kenakan.

Tiba-tiba cahaya muncul dari wajah guru sok misterius itu dan menyilaukan mata Prussia dan juga yang lainnya.

"Uwaaaa..." teriak anak-anak terus masang kacamata hitam kompak.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, cahaya itu meredup dan memperlihatkan wajah sang guru.

"Pasha Ungu?!" teriak anak-anak yang lagi-lagi kompak (nyembur liurnya).

"Kamu Pasha Ungu mantan suaminya Oki ya?" tanya Indonesia. Matanya berbinar-binar, maklum fans berat.

"Bukan," jawab guru yang mirip Pasha Ungu tersebut. "Nama saya Pashaipul, vokalis grup band Lintah Park."

Anak-anak cengo sekaligus sweatdrop. Kok bisa vokalis imitasinya Pasha nyasar ke sekolah ini? Nama band-nya juga Lintah Park, Taman Lintah. Jangan-jangan dia hobi ngoleksi lintah, makanya dinamain Lintah Park, brr...

Hening sejenak. Anak-anak masih sibuk sweadrop dan cengo, sedangkan gurunya, si imitasiannya Pasha a.k.a Pashaipul yang ngaku-ngakunya punya band namanya 'Lintah Park' duduk anteng di depan cermin ngerapiin dandanannya yang luntur kena hujan dadakan Prussia.

Liechtenstein yang baru sadar dari cengonya, angkat bicara. "Err... Bapak disini ngajar apa ya?"

Si Pasha jadi-jadian menoleh, terus mengerling ganjen ke arah Liechtenstein. "Panggilnya Pasha aja, ga usah pake embel-embel Pak atau Ipul. Saya ngajar nyanyi rap disini, oh ya boleh minta nomor hape adek? Siapa tau kita bisa semakin dekat dan menjalin hubungan yang khusus. Eh hubungan kita nanti dirahasiakan ya, jangan sampai para staff en guru-guru tau, ini rahasia kita berdua, okeh? Terus, terus..."

Belum sempat ntu Pasha jadi-jadian ngelanjutin omongannya, tiba-tiba pintu didobrak secara paksa oleh Switzerland yang berada dalam kondisi siap tempur. "Menjauh kau dari adikku, brengsek!" teriaknya sambil ngelepasin tembakan secara membabi-buta.

"Semuanya, tiarap!!" Russia memberi komando. Semuanya langsung menuruti perintah Russia, say no to mati konyol and say yes to save the soul!

Duuaaaarrr!!! Booommm! Plakkk!!

"AMPUUUUNNN BAAAAAAAANG!!!"

Gedung Hetalia's Gakuen lagi-lagi harus direnovasi dan Roman Empire mengalami kerugian sebesar 10 Milyar dalam kurs poundsterling. "Huhuhu... Bisa-bisa gue bangkrut kalo kayak begini terus..." ratapnya.

**Masih bersambung, masih lama habisnya **

Ckck, makin lama fic ini makin gaje.

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga :D. Terimakasih untuk video MAD World is Mine AusxHun, Alfred ga Taosenai, teman-teman di Smansa untuk plesetan Pashaipul –hahaha XD- dan semua orang yang telah membaca dan mereview fic abal saya, saya terharu :,D

Crack pair, Prussia x Belarus. Saya tahu itu kok, itu memang disengajakan bwahahaha –ketawa laknat-. Tapi seberusaha apa-pun kau berusaha bebek (Prussia), kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan maid-ku, si Belarus huahahaha –digorok Belarus-.

Btw, saya butuh OC yang rela diapa-apain sama author, dan ga boleh protes. Nrimo saja, nasibmu ada di tangan author–dibacok-! Format pendaftaran seperti ini.

Nama lengkap/nick:

Umur:

Gender:

Ciri-ciri OC:

Sifat: yandere/tsundere/dandere/dll

Terus nulis sumpah: "Dengan ini saya mendaftarkan diri sebagai OC dan tak akan memprotes jika disiksa atau mendapat peran ga enak dari author."

Contoh:

Nama: Ulet Gelisah/Geli-geli Basah

Umur: 90000 tahun

Gender: pleksibel, bisa cewek bisa cowok (dengan kata laen banci taman lawang)

Ciri-ciri OC: butek, gak pernah mandi, bau, tapi suka ngaku-ngaku ganteng. Eh tapi aslinya emang ganteng kok!

Sifat: pemales kelas pau, manja, gak bisa makan kalau gak disuapin cewek cantik. (ini ga bisa atau ganjen sih?)

Udah segitu aja. Review sangat ditunggu, but no flame, onegai?


	4. Indonesia tan, Marry Me! Part I

Indonesia. Sebuah negara kepulauan dengan sumber daya alam berlimpah dan keindahan alam yang tak ada duanya di dunia hingga lima negara tukang jajah (Portuguese, Spain, Netherlands, England, dan Japan) pun tergiur untuk mengeruk kekayaan Indonesia. Hal ini terus berlangsung, bahkan di Hetalia's Gakuen, tempat untuk menimba ilmu –_ya kata siapa juga tempat untuk mesra-mesraan? XD_-.

_Dung, dung, pam, pam, dung, dung, pam, pam, dung. _

**Chapters 4: Indonesia-tan! Marry me! Part I **

**Disklemer: **Semua cara di Hetalia punya Om Hidekaz, kecuali Japan. Loh? Terus Japan punya-nya siapa? Punya saya dong XDDD –_swiing! Piring terbang melayang!_-

**Warning: **OOC. Gaje? Jangan tanya!

**P.S: **Cerita ini karakternya agak melenceng. Yang lagi mojok saat pelajaran Fisika itu England yang asli bukan Igiko. Ceritanya dia ngegantiin anaknya yang lagi sakit karena gak mau absen anaknya bolong satu biji pun ^^" –_author dilindes truk sama readers_-

* * *

_Hetalia's Gakuen, class X IPA 1, 01.56 PM _

"Umumnya vektor dituliskan sebagai blah blah blah..." Bu Harlow, guru fisika pertukaran guru dari Afrika Selatan sedang bercuap-cuap ria di depan papan tulis. Tangannya dengan lincah menulis-nulis rumus fisika seabrek yang sekali kita melihatnya membuat mata pusing, kepala buta, kaki kesemutan, bulu ketek ketombean (??) dan hal-hal komplikasi lainnya (???).

Sementara Pak Pashaipul Jamil eh Pak Pasha asik sendiri dengan rumus fisika dan papan tulis kelas tercinta yang malang, para negara dari kubu Asia (Japan, China, Hongkong, South Korea, North Korea, Singapore, dan Thailand), dan kubu Eropa (Spain, North Italy, South Italy, German, England, France, Russia, Prussia, Netherlands, Luxembourg, Portuguese minus negara-negara Nordic dan Trio... Trio apa tuh namanya?) dan America sedang mojok di pojokan kelas sambil makan durennya si Thailand –Thailand-kun, bagi dong durennya!-, membicarakan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia yang terkenal dengan keindahan panorama alamnya dan sumber dayanya, Indonesia.

"Eh, Indonesia itu manis banget ya," kata America. Pandangan matanya terus menatap si Indonesia yang lagi asik ngutak-ngatik hape sama Taiwan. "Ah... Gue pengen jadi pacarnya."

"Mimpi aja dulu," sahut Singapore kejam. "Kakakku tak akan mudah tertipu mentah-mentah dengan rayuan gombal orang idiot sepertimu." ejeknya makin kejam.

"Bilang saja kau iri." cibir America tak suka. Terkadang ngeselin juga berbicara dengan mantan-mantan koloni England_, ex-motherland_-nya. Mulutnya tajam-tajam semua!

"Iya ya. Senyumnya manis sekali, aru!" ujar China memperhatikan Indonesia yang sedang cengengesan sambil mencomot durennya si Thailand.

Japan, South Korea, North Korea, Hongkong dan Singapore bergidik ngeri. "Ih aniki pedopil!!! Ingeet aniki itu udah tuaaa, sedangkan Indonesia itu masih muda, _so_, cocoknya sama aku bukan sama aniki yang udah tua-tua kelabing, eh keladi!" seru South Korea tepat di telinga China.

Tanpa basa-basi China menendang South Korea dengan tendangan kungfunya.

Sedangkan North Korea sedang senyum-senyum mengerikan ala Russia dan sibuk menguburkan kakak sekaligus musuhnya tersebut, para negara kembali membicarakan Indonesia.

"Kalau gak salah, England, Japan, Netherlands, Portuguese, dan Spain pernah jadi mantannya ya..." ucap Germany penuh selidik melirik kearah lima orang eh negara yang sedang bermuram durja –_halah, bahasanya_- dan mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap (lagi-lagi) ala Russia.

"Nee... Aku baru tahu Indonesia punya banyak mantan pacar dan mantan suami (??)." Thailand yang daritadi diam –_sebenarnya makan duren sih_- angkat bicara.

Negara-negara lainnya minus lima negara tadi melotot –cepat-beritahu-gue-atau-gue-bunuh-lo kearah Thailand.

"Siapa?! Beritahu gue!" teriak Prussia penasaran. "Orang yang pernah menjadi suaminya Indo-tan bakalan gue bunuh!"

"Iya, iya, iya!" negara lain mengiyakan ucapan Prussia.

Thailand dengan tak berdosanya mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Netherlands yang sedang pundung bersama empat sobat senasibnya.

"Oh... si maniak keju dan sapi itu ya? Gak jadi." kata Prussia.

"Dasar plin-plan," komentar Germany diakhiri dengan death glare dari Prussia.

"Apa? Kenapa nyebut-nyebut namaku?" Netherlands celingak-celinguk dengan wajah basah dihiasi oleh air liur dan ingus -_bersyukurlah bukan spidol marker_-.

Negara lain pura-pura gak denger.

"OI, GUE TANYA TADI KENAPA LO PADA NYEBUT-NYEBUT NAMA GUE?!" seru Netherlands menggunakan toa properti milik Hatsune Miku yang didapatnya entah darimana –author pasang muka curiga-.

"Gak apa-apa kok, udah lanjutin sana acara pundungnya bareng Spain, Portuguese, Japan sama England aja sono. Hush, hush." HongKong berusaha mengusir Netherlands dengan halus. Bukannya pergi, Netherlands malah mengeluarkan bumerang punya Australia dan memberikan death glare kepada negara yang suka bengong seperti ayam betina lagi ngerami telor.

"Bang Netherlands, piss ah!" HongKong buru-buru angkat kaki, ngacir ke tempatnya North Korea, ngebantu nguburin South Korea.

"Huh.." Netherlands kembali pundung di pojokan, mewek lagi, tapi sekarang meweknya lebih parah karena ditambah adegan guling-guling di pasir (??).

Luxembourg, Prussia, dan Germany sweatdrop. Sebegitu besarkah efek akibat dicampakkan oleh Indonesia? Negara baik hati nan suka memboroskan uang yang diam-diam ternyata adalah seorang pengidap tsundere dan yandere akut? –_author digorok sepenuh hati oleh semua rakyat Indonesia_-.

"Nah, Singapore!" Russia menunjuk Singapore dengan jari tengahnya, _eh_ jempol kakinya, _eh_ jari telunjuk kanannya. "Bisa ceritakan kenapa kakakmu yang manis itu memutuskan mereka berlima?"

Singapore menghela nafas, seolah berat untuk menceritakan tabir tergelap hubungan asrama eh asmara kakaknya yang sering diperebutkan oleh negara-negara di dunia.

"Begini ceritanya..." Singapore memulai ceritanya. "Karena Indonesia sakit hati saat mengetahui ternyata kelima negara tersebut hanya menginginkan..." Singapore sengaja menghentikan acara berceritanya untuk menimbulkan kesan penasaran gitu.

"Karena menginginkan apa?" tanya Luxembourg penasaran plus _horny_. _Horny_ pengen tau loh ya, bukan yang _horny _yang 'itu' huehehe.

"Keperawanan Indonesia?" tanya France dengan muka mesum. Singapore langsung menjitak kepalanya. "Bukan, dodol!"

"Ya jadi apa dong?" South Italy garuk-garuk kepala.

"Pasti monyet Indonesia yang lucu itu, ve~" North Italy menjawab dengan bodohnya.

Singapore sweatdrop. _Dasar negara-negara maju bego._

"Aku tau!" seru Germany. "Pasti karena mereka berlima menginginkan kentang-kentang Indonesia." jawabnya sok tau.

_Single gubrak_.

"Bukan!" sekarang giliran Prussia yang ngejawab dengan ke-sok-tauan-nya . "Pasti mereka menginginkan anggur-anggur milik Indonesia!"

_Double gubrak_.

"Mereka berlima maniak hantu Indonesia."

_Triple gubrak. _

"Udah, udah!" Singapore muak dan jengah dengan jawaban-jawaban ngaco bin ngawur negara-negara (yang ngakunya) maju padahal idiot. "Indonesia mutusin mereka berlima karena mereka itu ngerebutin beruang madunya si Borneo sampai-sampai Borneo nangis guling-guling!"

"HAAAAH?!!"

_Gubrakk!! _

* * *

Tanpa negara-negara idiot dan guru fisika Bu Harlow yang asik nari caramell dansen bareng Kumajirou sadari, seorang gadis dengan mata semerah darah –mengalahkan merahnya mata Prussia- dengan baju maid berwarna hitam sedang memperhatikan mereka dibalik kaca jendela.

"Indonesia-tan ya? Kufufufu..."

* * *

Akhir yang menggantung. Saya tahu itu. Tapi, jangan gantung saya. Peace ^_^v

Untuk semua yang telah mendaftar jadi OC, review, dan membaca, arigatou gozaimasu! Saya akan mengupdate fanfic saya yang lain secepatnya!

EH, LATVIA, LITHUANIA, ESTONIA, RUSSIA, MINGGIR LO! JANGAN GANGGU BELARUS SAMA AMERICA MESRA-MESRAAN DONG!!! –author langsung diasingkan di pedalaman Afrika sama Russia-.

Oke, review, nyaa~? :D


	5. France Pake Batik!

**France** _dengan kebugilannya_ –_hoeek_-.

**France** _dengan masakannya yang enak, ala chef gitu loh!_

**France** _dengan baju merk milik desainer terkenal yang diam-diam membuat England, America, Belgium, Taiwan, dan negara lainnya meneteskan air liur mupeng_.

**France** _dengan kebodohannya_.

**France** _dengan 'bahasa cinta'nya yang amit amita bachan_. _Bachan aja ga amit-amita!_

**ITU SIH UDAH ****BIASA****! **

_Kalau France pakai baju _**BATIK** _belum biasa kan? _

_Dan bawa-bawa_ **bambu runcing** _ke sekolah?! _

**BELUM BIASA KAN**?! *_author dilempar bom_*

* * *

**Chapters 4: France Pake Batik!**

**Disklemer: **Hetalia punya bang Hidekaz, tapi lisensinya punya saya XD

_-ditembak Switzerland-_

**Warning: **OOC. Gaje? Jangan tanya!

* * *

Pagi itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati seorang maniak kentang—Germany. Bukan, bukan tentang Netherlands, Japan, England, Portuguese, Spain, dan—anehnya ada Prussia disitu mabuk-mabukkan di bar milik France hingga tanpa disadari England memakai baju _waiter_ –_tahu kan?_- dan Spain melakukan hal yang paling tabu yang pernah Spain lakukan dan akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya yaitu mencampurkan tomat dengan _Jack Daniels_ miliknya. Tapi, France, dengan baju batik berwarna coklat dan hitam lengkap dengan blankonnya dan sebuah bambu runcing datang dengan pedenya ke sekolah. Mana bergaya bak model papan atas berbodi tipis setipis papan cucian pula–_makanya anak-anak, diet itu tak sehat, bisa menyebabkan Anorexia :P_-

"France... Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Germany swetdrop.

"Ah ini?" France melihat baju batik yang ia pakai. "Ini salah satu rencanaku untuk mendapatkan Indonesia-chan, _mon ami_~"

Germany bergidik ngeri, berpikir bahwa France gila. Eh tapi emang udah gila dari sananya ya? "Tadi malam kau kesambet jin apa sih hingga ingin mendapatkan Indonesia? Seperti America saja."

"Tadi malam aku mendengar lima orang yang sedang mabuk-mabukkan di bar mengoceh tentang cantiknya kebudayaan, indahnya pemandangan alam, dan ramahnya orang-orang Indonesia. Oh, dan setelah aku mendengar ocehan mereka, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada Indonesia...!" jawab France sambil muter-muter bahagia seperti anak kecil diberi boneka atau, atau kuntilanak baru dikasih pakaian seksi!

Germany mengangguk –walau sweatdrop di kepalanya semakin besar. '_Mungkin inilah yang disebut sebagai jatuh cinta ekspress ala France._' batin Germany. "Memang benar Indonesia seperti Taman Eden di bumi, tapi berhati-hatilah untuk konsekuensi terburuk." Senyuman ala kucing hutan mengembang di wajah datar maniak _beer_ tersebut.

France memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Apa maksudmu_, mon ami_?"

Belum pertanyaan itu dijawab, Germany telah menghilang bagai kabut. Kabur dari pandangan France yang bisa saja memperkosanya disaat dan ditempat itu juga.

* * *

_Hetalia's Gakuen Library_, _10.47 AM _

"Berat sekali..."

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang berkucir dua sedang membawa tumpukan buku yang menggunung mengitari koridor perpustakaan.

England (England, not Igiko) yang kebetulan melihat penampakan seorang cewek dengan buku menggunung segera mengarah ke TKP dan membantu cewek tersebut.

"Berat ya? Sini aku bawakan..." Bak layaknya _gentleman_ Inggris ia membantu cewek yang oh ternyata dan tak diduga adalah... Apakah anda bisa menebaknya sodara-sodara? Ya, cewek itu adalah INDONESIA, mantan pacar sekaligus mantan calon istrinya, readers yang terhormat sekalian!

"Indonesia...?"

Debaran hati menahan boker menerpa Indonesia, begitu juga dengan England.

"Gak, ga usah! Aku bisa bawa sendiri!" ucap Indonesia yang lumayan membuat hati England tertusuk-tusuk tusukan sate milik Madura. Anda tak tahu Madura? Anda warga negara Indonesia yang durhaka!

Dan tanpa diprediksi sebelumnya, France dateng dengan berpakaian batik, blankon dan bambu runcing langsung memperkeruh suasana romantis –_halah_- yag tadi tercipta karena dengkuran Hana tamago dan rekaman suara jangkrik punya Shino. Err... Ribet ya? Intinya suasananya sunyi senyap, karena Greece (yang menjaga perpustakaan tersebut) sedang tertidur lelap dengan kucing butek yang dipungutnya entah darimana. Dan lagi perpustakaan tersebut sepi. Hanya mereka berempat. England, Indonesia, Greece dan jangan lupa kucing butek peliharaannya.

"Hai, hai... Sedang apa kalian?" sapa France sok ramah dan SKSD. "Berat ya Nesia-chan? Sini biar aku bantu."

"Gak usah." sambar Indonesia.

England yang dari tadi bengong ngeliatin France, ngomong. "Kamu pakai apa sih?"

"Ini?" France menunjuk pakaian batik yang ia kenakan. "Ini namanya..." Belum sempat France menjawab, Indonesia langsung menjawabnya. "Itu namanya batik. Dan itu _batik Parang Rusak yang seharusnya dikenakan kalangan keraton Jawa._" Indonesia mengeluarkan _death glare_ paling mematikan, bahkan lebih mematikan daripada milik Russia.

"Eh?" France kaget. "Masa sih? Yang bener?" tanya France gak percaya atas perkataan Indonesia.

"Ih...! Kan gue Indonesia, ya jelas-jelas tahulah itu batik khusus yang hanya kalangan keraton dan kerabat dekat Raja! Sekarang lepas baju itu!" perintah Indonesia galak.

"Nesia walau marah tetap manis..." goda France yang langsung dibalas Indonesia dengan death glare yang jika diartikan bisa berarti 'kenapa-lo-panggil-gue-pake-nama-norak-pemberian-Netherlands-itu?-Terus-cepat-lepas-baju-batik-tersebut!.

"Hiiyy...!" France bergidik ngeri dan buru-buru melepas baju batik dan blankon yang ia pakai. Yah, kira-kira sekitar 40 detiklah waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk melepaskan baju itu. Kok bisa cepat gitu? Ya, secara France gitu kan suka bugil. Jadi, gak butuh waktu lama untuk ngelepas baju batik yang sumpeh-lo-sulit-banget-ngelepasnya.

**+_+** **40 Detik Kemudian Yang Terasa Sangat Lama Menurut Author +_+**

"Mon ami, udah selesai~" ucap France bugil. Ia hampir saja memeluk Indonesia dalam keadaan bugil jika saja England tak mencegahnya. _Oh Nesia~ Berterimakasihlah pada author... _–_plaakkk!_-

"Cepat pakai bajumu, France!" teriak Indonesia sambil nutup mata. Mukanya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Hehe maklum, ia jarang ngeliat orang telanjang kecuali dirinya sedang berkaca dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Iya cepat pakai bajumu!" seru England sambil melemparkan batik yang tadi France lepas atas perintah Sri Baginda Ratu Indonesia –_holoh_-.

_Jepret! Jeprett! Jeprett! _

Spontan England, Indonesia dan France yang masih bugil tapi minus Greece dan kucing buluknya yang masih tidur.

"Disana!" Indonesia menunjuk kearah sebuah err... Dua buah pohon jadi-jadian dibalik kaca jendela perpustakaan yang sedang memegang kamera.

Dua buah pohon jadi-jadian tersebut lari-lari, terus tabrakan kayak orang amatir lagi main gokart atau orang tua kena penyakit _Alzhemeir_ bingung cari cara pulang ke rumah. Dan setelah berlari-lari kira-kira 13 puteran dan ketabrak 26 kali, pohon jadi-jadian yang doyan bawa-bawa kamera tersebut akhirnya menampakkan wujud aslinya.

Mau tau itu siapa?

Ya, tebak dong! –_author disambit goloknya Spain_-.

Eh maksudnya lanjutin baca fanfic ini!

"PRUSSIA? JAPAN??!!!" tereak England, Indonesia, dan France yang (masih) bugil. Terkejut, _shock_, serangan jantung, ohh... -_pasang gaya Jenk Kellin, kaki di kepala, tangan di perut EH tangan diatas kaki disangkutin di tembok terus ngomong "Capcay dech..." ala Cincawh Laura_- Alah lebay.

"Hehehehe..." Dua orang yang baru aja kepergok itu cuma cengar-cengir cengengesan gaje.

"Ngapain lo pada bawa-bawa kamera? Mau gosipin gue?" tanya Indonesia masang tampang mesem dan curiga.

"Mau foto France lagi bugil," jawab Prussia tetap cengengesan. Mirip sama seseorang yang sok menjadi pahlawan (kesiangan) dan menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman (kebahagiaan, kedamaian, dan kekayaan). Doyan makan burger dan _sense of food_-nya bisa dibilang parah. Ga usah dikasih tahu sama author kalian juga udah pada tau. _Ya to?_ "Kan lumayan buat dimasukin Ore sama no Blog." tambahnya.

"Ohh..." England dan Indonesia manggut-manggut. "Yasudahlah, nih, gue pinjamin France buat lo berdua," Indonesia langsung menyodorkan France kayak barang butut tak berguna. "Oh ya, acara tanda tangannya tahun depan ajah ya, mmuah, mmuahh!" kata Indonesia sok artis.

"Indonesia, tunggu!" panggil Japan. Tapi Indonesia udah keburu lari, kabur sama England. Berbahaya jika bersama Japan dan Prussia yang sedang memegang kamera, bisa-bisa ia dan (mantannya) England disuruh memakai baju-baju aneh dan berpose ga jelas, seperti Russia dan Belarus yang disuruh memakai _nekomimi_ dan berpose saling membunuh. Gila gak tuh?!

Di taman belakang sekolah, mereka berdua berhenti berlari.

"Anjrit, bahaya banget tadi..." gumam Indonesia. England bengong. Maklum, ga ngerti.

"Hhh... Kenapa kita lari? Hhh..." tanya England sambil memegang lututnya, capek.

"Kamu mau dipakein Japan baju _maid_?"

"Nggak."

"Ya udah."

"Btw, makasih ya."

Indonesia senyum, semanis gula 'Gulamu' -_author ditonjok karena sembarangan iklan_-. "Sama-sama..."

Brukk!

Seorang cewek berbaju maid berambut coklat pendek dan mata merah semerah darah memakai baju maid hitam tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas langit—ralat, dari atas pohon mangga. Tiba-tiba ia menghunuskan katakana milik Jepun, eh ralat lagi pisau yang sepertinya sering diasah. Melihat pisau si cewek maid yang super tajem, Indonesia langsung pasang ancang-ancang menyelamatkan diri. Sungguh khas Indonesia sekali, hiks.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Indonesia, takut-takut kebelet _pipis_.

**Tenang Aje, Masih Bersambung**

Syalalala~ akhirnya saya bisa mengupdate fanfic ini dalam SEHARI! –_guling-guling kesenengan_-. Dan sebenarnya cewek yang pake baju _maid_ item itu bukan Belarus. Belarus kan pake baju _maid_ warna biru, ohohoho... –_author dilemparin petasan Hong Kong_-

Author berterimakasih pada semua yang udah setia review fanfic gaje ini. Kuroshironimu, MATTGASM, Pochi-kun –_wakakakak_-, Kuzu Here Kuzu There, Nazuma Sama, iadorehitora, Orang Burst, KikiSuzuki, dani Scarlet dan Nanbara yang udah ngasih saya link Hetalia's Gakuen, LOL.

Ayo ramekan fandom Hetalia! Author-author lain juga harus ngupdate fanfic-fanfic lainnya atau saya hiatusin semua fanfic saya –_ngancem_-.

Jujur aja, saya ngerasa judul ini gak pas. Enaknya judulnya apa ya? o_O

Kebanyakan bacot. Jadiii... _Review, onegai? _:D


	6. Igikorella

**Disklemer: Om saya **–dilempar ke Russia- Hore, ke tempat kakek saya! Ojii-san, long time no... –dilempar tongkat sama Ojii-san-

**Warning: **OOC dan kawan-kawan =.=v

**=.=p**

**America**: UAPAH?! Drama? -shock lebay-

**Japan: **Drama... Cinderella?

**North+South Korea**: Huu...! Author kagak kreatip, kalo lagi emosi begini rasanya jadi ingin melempar sesuatu! –lemparin tabung nitrogen ke arah author-

**Igiko**: Magic stuff? ¤¬¤

**Italy**: Vee~ Aku dapat pasta kan?

**Switzerland**: Selama itu mendatangkan keuntungan bagiku, tak apa.

**Liechtenstein**: Onii-sama... –mata berkaca-kaca-

**England**: Hei, hei, aku gak ikut dimasukin kan?

**=.=p**

Dahulu kala –_gak ada kata pembuka lain apa?_- di sebuah kerajaan kecil bernama Hetalia's Kingdom, hiduplah_ coret_seorangpenyihir_coret _sebuah keluarga kecil yang tinggal di pojok hutan perbatasan Hetalia's Kingdom dengan United Kingdom karena gak dapat tempat di pusat kerajaan. Dan harap dicatet bahwa keluarga itu sangatlah miskin, hanya bisa makan sepiring berlian, sesendok emas dan seteguk formalin.

Nama keluarga kecil tersebut adalah Braginski, yang dikepalai oleh seseorang yang kejam dibalik senyumannya yang bagai malaikat ituh –_hoeek, hooek, cuih, cuih!_-, Ivan Braginski. Ia beristrikan seseorang yang sangat amat cantik bernama Natalia Alfroskaya, beranak tirikan Ludwig Weildschmidt Braginski, si kembar Lovino Vargas Braginski dan Romano Vargas Braginski dan seorang anak kandung bernama Igiko Kirkland Braginski. Kehidupan keluarga kecil itu berlangsung bahagia, hingga suatu hari sang kepala keluarga, Ivan Braginski pergi ke United Kingdom atas perintah PM Gilbert 'Yang Agung, Yang Awesome, Yang Keren, Yang...' Weillschmidt untuk mencari Gilbird, burung kesayangan sang PM yang menurut kabar dari Bibi Pusat Segalanya Informasi (dan juga gosip); Elizaveta Hedervary kawin lari bersama Gaple, kucing Ratu Elizaveth XIII.

"Nah, sebelum aku pergi, apa yang kalian inginkan? Siapa tahu aku bisa membelikannya." ucap Ivan Braginski sebelum pergi.

"Aku ingin otak Gilbird!" pinta sang istri, Natalia Alfroskaya Braginski dengan gila dan nistanya.

"Itu tak mungkin," kata Ivan Braginski. Tapi ia buru-buru langsung meralat perkataannya saat sang istri memberikan isyarat 'Bawakan atau kau kumutilasi menjadi 34 bagian.' Gulp. "O, oke.. Akan kuusahakan."

"Aku ingin pasta dan tomat!" seru si kembar, Lovino dan Romano Vargas Braginski secara bersamaan.

"Kalau kau Ludwig?" tanya Ivan Braginski.

"Aku kentang saja. Yang banyak dan gpltpk, gak pake lombok tapi pake kecap!"

"Oke, berarti tinggal Igiko..." Ivan Braginski menunjuk putri kandungnya seperti menunjuk tahanan yang akan dihukum mati.

"Kalau Igiko sih, ga usah, dia kan punya banyak (baca sedikit) perhiasan dan pakaian. Betul, betul, betul?" Natalia Alfroskaya Braginski meminta persetujuan ketiga anak kandungnya (Igiko itu anak hasil perkawinan Bang Ipan dengan Tante Yin (Fem!China).

"BETUL!" ketiga anak tirinya yang sadis (turunan emaknya) itu menyetujui ucapan sesat emaknya.

Ivan Braginski mengerutkan perut. "Benar nih Igiko?"

"Sa..." belum sempat Igiko Kirkland Braginski menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ludwig Weildschmidt Braginski, kakak perempuan tirinya menginjak kakinya menggunakan hak sepatunya yang tajamnya minta dipotong, dibuang, terus dibakar deh. "Benar kok!" sambar Ludwig Weillschmidt Braginski buru-buru.

"Oh, ya udah~" kata Ivan Braginski yang bencong mode nya entah kenapa sedang on. "Eike pergi dulu yach, dagh cmuanya! Muach, muach, muach~ Loph yu pul!!"

"Dadah papah!" Mereka berdadah-dadahan hingga kereta nuklir (lagi ngetren di Hetalia's Kingdom) Ipan gak kelihatan lagi, termakan gelapnya siang (?).

Setelah peristiwa perpisahan (yang sama sekali tak) mengharukan, mendebarkan, dan menguras air mata, dan keringat ketiga anak tengil bersama emak tiri yang kuejam segera menghadap ke arah Igiko, si anak yang malang. –Sountrack suara ending 'Hatchi si lebah yang mencari ibunya mode: ON-.

"Nah Igiko Kirkland Braginski..." Natalia mengeluarkan aura mengerikan (bahkan lebih mengerikan dari milik suaminya sendiri). "Bersiaplah menerima penderitaanmu!"

Igiko bergidik ngeri. Tiba-tiba gaun warna cokat yang ia pakai basah. Singkatnya, ia_ ngompol_ karena saking ketakutannya dengan emaknya yang dulunya doyan mutilasi sapi. Penjagal gitu loh.

"PAPAAAH! KOM BECK HERE!!!!"

**=.=p**

"Igiko!" panggil emak Natalia sekeras mungkin, bahkan mengalahkan toa yang sering dipakai di demo-demo mahasiswa kurang kerjaan.

"Apa nyak?" sahut Igiko yang saat itu sedang ngegosok toilet.

"Cepat kesini!" panggilnya lagi tak sabaran.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia datang menghampiri emaknya. "Ada apa to mak?"

"Jendela ini belum bersih! Lihat nih, masih ada satu biji debu yang nempel!" teriaknya lagi, tapi sekarang adegannya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk daerah tempat-debu-yang-cuma-satu-biji nempel.

"Yaelah, itu kan cuma debu satu biji..." ujar Igiko mengentengkan.

"Apa lu bilang? Mo satu biji kek, lima biji kek, sejuta kek, sama aja! Sama-sama kotor! Blah blah blah blah kerompryang gedubrak brak meong (?)..." Tak henti-hentinya Natalia menceramahi Igiko dengan betapa pentingnya kebersihan rumah, membuang sampah ditempatnya, mencegah gombal warming (?0 dan hal-hal ngaco nan ngelantur lainnya.

"Iya, iya gue tau." ucap Igiko sambil mengkorek-korek hidungnya –_cantik-cantik jorok_-. "Jadi, tolong menyingkir dari jendela tersebut supaya saya bisa mengerjakan tugas s*alan ini secepat mungkin dan membaca komik yaoi paporit gue."

Natalia langsung menjambak rambut Igiko. "Ceramahku belum selesai, kiddo. Masih ada 13 sesi ceramah yang harus kau simak baik-baik." Ia tersenyum iblis.

"Pah, kenapa kau mau menikahi wanita iblis ini sih?" gumam Igiko sambil menyumpah-nyumpahi papahnya supaya dapat istri yang lebih baik daripada iblis cantik ini.

**=.=p**

_Di Kastil Hetalia's Kingdom..._

Sang putra mahkota, Alfred F. _strike_Jones_strike _Washington, sedang menduduki muka sang raja, George Washington.

"Eh Alpret! Minggir, gue ga bisa bernapas!" teriak ayahnya.

"Sori pap! Sengaja!" sahut Alfred yang langsung dibalas papanya dengan lemparan telak gigi palsu George.

"Kok jadi OOC begini?" Hanabu _strike_Suiko_strike_ Washington, emak Alfred sekaligus istri sang raja (istri pertama loh ya, bukan selir) sweatdrop. Menyesal menikahi George Washington dan mempunyai anak Alfred F. _strike_Jones_strike _Washington (???).

"Oh ya, sori mom eh pap eh dua-duanya!!" si Alfred mengganti posisi, suasana, pakaian, dan muka ayahnya yang tadi mesem semakin mesem.

"Ada keperluan apa Ayahanda memanggil Ananda kesini?" tanya Alfred (sok) dramatis. Tak lupa menggenggam tangan bokapnya, supaya makin dramatis. Di sudut ruangan, sang permaisuri melihat dari kejauhan sambil menitikkan air mata *_apaan coba?_.

"Uhuk... Ayahandamu ini sudah tua, dan kau juga tahu kan kalau _uhuk _kerajaan ini butuh raja baru untuk mengurusi segala tetek-bengek urusan kerajaan yang oh-mi-god-bentar-lagi-mo-ancur?"

"Tentu saja ayahanda-ku!" Alfred memamerkan giginya yang putih kinclong sambil membentuk gaya 'peace' trademarknya.

"Tutup gigimu nak, silau!" kata Hanabu yang ternyata saking tak tahannya dengan kinclongnya gigi Alfred memakai kacamata hitam.

"O... Oke. Btw, kacamatanya dapet dimana? Rasanya ibunda, ananda, dan ayahanda tak punya."

"Pinjem punya si Ijah. Keren kan?"

Alfred sweatdrop.

**=.=p**

Sore yang cerah, ditemani oleh cekikikan burung gereja betina yang sedang bergosip ria, pertarungan ronde ke xxxx antara cicak melawan nyamuk, dan suara tersandung, eh senandung Igiko yang sedang menyapu daun-daun musim gugur yang sumpah banyak banget.

"Lalalala... Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu. Ingin ini itu banyak sekali..."

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria tak dikenal (?) dengan alis tebal (??) berambut hitam pendek menghampiri Igiko yang sedang asyik tersandung—maaf miss typo lagi, sengaja :P—bersenandung sambil menyapu halaman rumahnya.

"Anu, permisi... Apa ini kediaman Braginski?" tanya pria beralis tebal tersebut sopan.

Igiko masih tetap tak bergeming, masih asik sama pekerjaannya.

"Permisi, apa ini kediaman Braginski?" pria beralis tebal tersebut menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

Igiko tetap tak bergeming. _Cantik-cantik budeg. _

"WOI! APA INI KEDIAMAN BANG SAIPUL IPAN, ups, TUAN IVAN BRAGINSKI?" tereak sang pria misterius beralis tebal menggunakan toa yang dipinjam dari Kato Polkaloid, generasi baru Vocaloid.

Igiko menoleh. "He? Bang Saipul Jamil rumahnya bukan disini, tapi di Jakarta. Salah alamat mas. Hus, hus pergi sana ga usah gangguin saya." usir Igiko dengan 'halusnya'. Bahkan saking halusnya hingga sang pria beralis tebal misterius itu emosi.

"DASAR BEGO, YANG GUE MAKSUD ITU TUAN IVAN BRAGINSKI!!!"

"Oh... Bokap gue... Bilang dong daritadi mas. Saya kan jadi bingung dan telinga saya jadi budeg karena teriakan cempreng mas..."

'_Lu emang dari sananya udah budeg!' _umpat si pria misterius itu dalam hati. "Yasudahlah, gue cuma mo ngasi tau kalo minggu depan ada pesta dansa di Istana." ucap pria tersebut lembut. Lha? Gak marah-marah lagi, pak?

"Oh... Pesta dansa mencari istri untuk Pangeran Alfred..." gumamnya. "Tapi maap, gue gak tertarik sama pangeran, gue lebih tertarik sama Joni."

"Siapa tuh Joni?"

"Tukang ojek kampung sebelah. Ganteng lo mas kayak Robert Pattinson." Igiko promosi.

Gubrak! Si pria misterius sweatdrop dan terjatuh dengan gaya yang sangat tak elit sekali. "Pokoknya gue gak mau tau! Lu sekeluarga harus datang ke pesta dansa minggu depan! Titik!"

"Ga usah seesmosi itu kali." cibir Igiko. "Oh ya, kalau boleh tau namamu siapa?" tanya Igiko (lagi) dengan nada penasaran persis anak umur lima tahun.

"Lee," jawab si pria. "Lee Wang alias Hongkong."

"Lee Uang?"

"Lee Wang!" teriak pria itu jengkel. "Gue musti pergi, udah ditunggu Mei-mei ngapel di Sushitei, wartegnya si Kiku. Bye!"

"Dadah! moga gak selamat sampai tujuan!" seru Igiko sambil dadah-dadah gaje.

**=.=p**

**A/N: **Dimulai dengan gaje dan diakhiri dengan gaje –swt-. Maafkan saya **Kuroshironimu** yang OC-nya saya jadikan istrinya Goerge Washington akakakak. Peace.

**OMAKE: Winter Olympics Vancouver 2010**

"Wuih keren banget tuh si Pulshenko." kata Dennis menunjuk-nunjuk layar TV dengan nistanya.

Kakak perempuannya, Tasha ngangguk-ngangguk sambil tetap mengunyah popcornnya. "Ho oh. Pantes dapat medali_ silver, _lompatannya keren banget!"

"Itulah atlet terbaik Russia, da~" seorang pria bersyal dengan muka chubby yang membawa botol vodka tiba-tiba muncul dari jendela.

"WTF? RUSSIA??!!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Keren banget atlet gue disitu munch munch munch."

"AMERICA?!"

"God bless America!" teriaknya gaje. "Lihat tuh jumlah medali yang gue dapet, 23 BIJI!"

"Itu cuma keberuntungan," ujar Dennis sewot. Kesal karena UK cuma dapat medali emas satu biji.

"Bilang aja lu iri sama gue! Muahaha!!" America tertawa dengan nistanya, hingga menciptakan 'hujan deras lokal' ke muka Tasha dan Dennis.

"Gua kagak iri sama lo!" bentak Dennis.

"Che, marah nih?"

"Keren gan role player UK-e kelahi sama America Idiot." komentar Tasha sambil tetap memakan popcornnya. Russia yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum simpul (baca: mengerikan, tak dapat ditebak).

"Iya da. Mungkin akan terjadi 'Hot War' da~"

"Benar juga lo! Eh lu bawa vodka kan? Gue minta!" pinta Tasha dengan _bulldog_ eyes (disensor karena bisa menyebabkan hipertensi, gagal jantung, kewarasan hilang, dll. Jika sakit tetap berlanjut hubungi RSJ Berlin punya Germany).

"Oke, da...!"


End file.
